heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warlord Okeer
Dr. Okeer (sometimes referred to as Warlord Okeer) is a krogan that Commander Shepard seeks out to get assistance from in battling the Collectors in 2185. He made his only appearance in Mass Effect 2. Involvement Mass Effect 2 When Commander Shepard meets Okeer, he explains his efforts are not to cure the genophage that was ravaging his race, but to perfect his species. He worked alongside a Blue Suns commander named Jedore (with Rana Thanoptis as his assistant if she was set free) to breed new types of krogan in breeding tanks, thanks to the technology provided by the Collectors. Jedore desired a mixed unit army composed of cloned krogan loyal to her with hired merc specialists leading the krogan shock troops, but Okeer was more concerned with perfecting his ultimate experiment of creating a perfect krogan by misleading Jedore for resources. Though his creations were flawed, they were exactly what Jedore asked for; an army of strong, healthy krogan warriors. Jedore, and the Blue Suns mercenaries under her, complained that the krogan berserkers were uncontrollable, but Okeer could see the only problem was that she lacked the ability to command. Jedore attempted to destroy Grunt's gestation tank and kill Okeer after discovering Okeer's true motives. When Commander Shepard comes to Korlus to recruit Okeer for the fight against the Collectors, the latter is found in the middle of releasing his flawed test subjects to kill Jedore's forces as a means to grant more time to finalize Grunt's creation. Okeer reveals that he knows about the commander's actions on Virmire and expresses his approval, stating bluntly that Saren's "pale horde" were not true krogan, and opines that numbers alone are meaningless. Foreshadowing a fight to defend Okeer's lab from Blue Suns counter-assault, Jedore releases a toxic gas via vents in the lab on Shepard and Okeer in a hope to kill both. Okeer refuses to leave his creation and stays in the lab as Shepard prepares to defend the lab. After Shepard killed Jedore, the gases had already suffocated Okeer. He left a dying message to tell Shepard to take his super soldier (later taking the name of Grunt) to defeat the Collectors. Okeer is a rare example of a krogan that relies on science and technology typically not associated with his species with the core goal of giving rise to the perfect krogan warrior. He is ruthless in his attempts to create the perfect krogan to the point he is willing to sacrifice thousands of flawed tank-bred krogan to death or as mere cannon fodder against his enemies. He has also commenced with technological trades with the Collectors to assist in the creation of Grunt, giving the creation blurry memories of Collector ships. What knowledge of the Collectors Okeer had was destroyed with his death, though he did state in his dying declaration that if he knew of why the Collectors were kidnapping humans, he would have told Shepard. Urdnot Wrex expresses a dislike of Okeer if Shepard asks him, while Urdnot Wreav considers the connection between Grunt and the Krogan scientist a good reason to accept Grunt into Clan Urdnot. If Shepard kills the Thresher Maw and Gatatog Uvenk offers Grunt a place in Clan Gatatog, Grunt, in his disgust, refers to Okeer as his father. Mass Effect 3 If Grunt survives to become leader of Aralakh Company, he mentions that Okeer took steps to ensure he knew about the rachni. Apparently, Okeer respected the rachni as worthy enemies, and passed this respect on to his creation. People Killed *Countless Krogan subjects *Countless Blue Suns mercenaries *Jedore (Indirectly Caused) Killed By *Blue Suns Mercenaries *Jedore (Caused) *Grunt (Indirectly Caused) Allies *Commander Shepard *Rana Thanoptis Enemies *Jedore *Saren Appearances *Mass Effect 2 Category:Male Category:Krogan Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Bioware Characters Category:Orange Eyes Category:Aliens Category:Scientists Category:Doctors